Journey of Love
by ShinkuKihaku
Summary: SessKag..Sesshoumaru is still after Tetsusaiga...just how far will he go to obtain it? Kagome will find out.


Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue!!!

This is a corny story I wrote about two years ago when I was still new to fanfiction...it is a Sess/Kag pairing although I am not such a big fan of those anymore. I wasn't planning to post this but a certain person coughBobcough told me so. I know it's really corny and not very descriptive, but this was written by a twelve-year-old so there. Please review and I'll even accept flames although they will be fed to my evil pink flying monkeys after they are read...Please enjoy!!!

* * *

It was a gorgeous bright and shiny day with blue cloudless skies for Inuyasha and Kagome, though it didn't help lift their spirits at all. Things were just too depressing without Shippo grating on Inuyasha's nerves or Miroku feeling up on Sango. 'Those two would have made the perfect couple if things didn't turn out the way did,' Kagome sadly thought. 

It had almost been two months since the death of their friends and two years since they had first joined with eachother. They had all been killed in the battle against Naraku and his army of demons and people who he had manipulated into joining his forces. It was all to take hold of the Shikon jewel.

All of Naraku's army had been destroyed including Naraku himself by Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. Only Kagome and Inuyasha survived out of both sides. Miroku and Sango had sacrificed themselves for Kagome as Kagura shot a deadly wind attack at her. Instead of hitting the Miko, it hit the couple piercing both their hearts. As they lay in one another's arms they murmured the one thing that bonded their souls together forever. "I love you". Inuyasha was saved by a transformed Kirara who jumped in front of him just as a poisoned arrow flew towards his heart. Kikyo had been the culprit of the tainted sacred arrow.

Now they wandered aimlessly about helping villages recover from the great battle and the torture they were put through by Naraku. Kagome had become much different than she was two years ago when they all first met.

Now, Kagome had learned to fight as Sango and wore a similar outfit only silver colored armor instead. Her hair had grown an incredibly long length and she usually wore it in a high ponytail. The miko powers that had laid dormant inside her body were now fully awakened and she had every power of Kikyo and more. Althought the most spectacular aspect of her being was her still pure soul and body. Her aura remained a calming silver green and only turned a slight pink when she was angry. The only weapons she carried was Sango's giant hiraikotsu and her own bows and arrows that flew with pure silver power.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What," Inuyasha replied irritably. He was upset because he was extremely tired of walking around so much and was getting bored.

"I've been thinking," Kagome paused, "what are we going to do now? I mean we can't look for anymore jewel shards because pieces were destroyed in battle. What is our mission now? Do I just go home or what?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. His expression softened.

"I don't know either. I guess you should choose now where you want to go. You can go back to the future or stay here with me and help these weak humans get back to their stupid lives now that Naraku isn't here to torture them." Inuyasha replied.

'Did he just say stay here with him?' Kagome thought. 'Inuyasha has been acting very strange and it isn't just depression from losing our friends. Is he hiding something from me?'

Kagome caught herself staring at the handsome hanyou again. 'Why do I keep doing that. I don't still love him do I?' she thought hysterically. 'It's because you do still love him,' the little voice in her head replied. 'Now that Kikyo is gone you have him all to yourself'.

"Ack, where did that come from?" she accidentally said outloud.

"Where did what come from?" Inuyasha asked looking at her curiously.

"Oh nothing. Ha ha. Umm didn't mean to say that out loud." she replied quietly.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Nothing I told you." the priestess told him.

"Tell me wench," his voice gaining volume.

"Nothing. And my name isn't wench!" she said for the third time. She was getting fed up with his quick temper.

"Tell me now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"None of your business you stupid hanyou!" screamed Kagome matching his volume. Everyone in the next village could hear the two arguing at least five miles away.

"Fine if you won't tell me at least stop talking to yourself because you sound like an idiot." he said calming down a bit before he got sat by Kagome who refused to take off the rosary around his neck.

"You know Inuyasha, you are sooo lucky I have more control of my anger because otherwise you would have been sat until you cried." she replied wearily.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's reply.

'This can't go on forever,' He thought, 'I have to tell Kagome soon, otherwise she'll go home in the future never knowing how I feel about her'.

"Inuyasha?" He was now aware he had been staring at Kagome for the past fifteen minutes they had been walking.

"What".

"Why are you staring at me that way?" she asked, "Is there something on my face"? Inuyasha blushed as he looked down at his feet.

"I'm not looking at you, umm I'm looking at a bug" he replied nervously.

"And I thought I had a staring problem." she mumbled.

They were both sound asleep when all the commotion came. Inuyasha was in the tree and Kagome was laying under the tree in her sleeping bag. Sesshoumaru was fighting a demon in the forest while Rin and Jakken hid in the bushes.

"What was that?" Kagome asked before bolting up from her peaceful slumber.

"I donno" Inuyasha replied, "but I'm going to find out". With that he jumped down from the tree and he and Kagome headed toward the loud ruckus.

When the duo arrived they found Sesshoumaru ripping off the arm of his recent kill, a dragon demon. Slowly Rin and Jakken came out of the bushes seeing that the area was safe.

"Yay the fight is over and Lord Sesshoumaru has won!" Rin squealed as she jumped around Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru won, he is the best there is", Jakken said with little stars in his eyes and hoping Sesshoumaru liked his compliment.

"If it isn't my younger half-brother", Sesshoumaru inquired, noticing the duo arriving and ignoring the small green toad.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed happily. Rin and Kagome had become like sisters over the past two years. They always hid together while the two brothers fought.

"Oh hey Rin I didn't see you there at first." Kagome replied.

"Enough chit chat 'dear brother'", Inuyasha stated coldly.

"What do you want now Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't want anything, you on the other hand always want something of mine," Inuyasha countered.

"You have finally used that inferior halfling brain in your head" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yep I sure....hey! My head is just as good as yours!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How do you know?" the older brother asked, "Have you seen it?"

"Well umm no but that's not the point." Inuyasha stammered.

"How about I do you a favor," Sesshoumaru blandly said.

"Huh? What's that?" the younger brother asked. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I can rip off your scalp and find out how small your brain is and then who wins the argument".

Sesshoumaru lunged at Inuyasha before he had time to reply. The older brother quickly punched a hole through the younger's stomach while Inuyasha stood there trying to make out what happened through the searing pain.

"Once again too slow", Sesshoumaru said smugly (as little emotion possible behind the smugness because we all know how Sesshoumaru is).

"Inuyasha", Kagome screamed, "Be careful!" She quickly ran to the hanyou's side as he started to fall to the ground. "Can you transform the tetsusaiga?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded, clenched his jaw and painfully stood up. He pulled out the tetsusaiga and transformed it into the giant fang of his father.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha weakly said, "this sword was not meant for you and the very thing you hunt for will now destroy you." Just as Sesshoumaru was pulling out tokijin, Inuyasha ran towards him and using the wind scar, sliced through his tall, graceful demon of a brother.

Rin and Jakken were behind Kagome as they watched their lord being swept away by the great force of the tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned scarlet red as he tried to face the great wind. His great long silver mane flew back and he disappeared into the air. As he disappeared he called out to Inuyasha.

"I will come back even in death and take what is mine, Inuyasha".

Everyone stood silently as they watched the breeze die down. Dust was left blowing about the hot summer day.

"I-is he dead?" Rin asked Kagome.

"I don't think so. It looks like it but he has the tensaiga at his side and you know he can't die with it so close so him." Rin started to cry in Kagome's arms and Jakken started sobbing at the place where his master last stood before him.

"Did I get him?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome simply nodded.

Sesshoumaru was laying in the grass beside a tall tree. He was forming a new plan to kill Inuyasha and then take back what was rightfully his, including Rin. Something was confusing him though.

'That wench of my brother's. What was her name? Oh yes it was Kagome. She is much different than most human women and even more different than she was two years ago when we all first met and I tried to kill her. She is different and I know Inuyasha has feelings for her. This is going to be perfect.'

" Inuyasha?"

"What Kagome."

"You do know that Sesshoumaru is still alive right?" Kagome asked, "and that he will try to come back and get the tetsusaiga?"

"Of course I do, stupid wench, and now will you shut up 'cause this damn hole in my stomach hurts like hell." an irritated Inuyasha replied painfully.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said timidly as she started to clean his wounds.

The hole in his stomach was a bloody mess and it was a straight clean shot like a giant bullet that had gone through instead of Sesshoumaru's fist. The poison from Sesshoumaru's claws had started to take effect on Inuyasha's body. It was rotting him from the inside out and started to make the hanyou feel dizzy and weak. He then slipped into a peaceful and painless unconscious state.

There was a woman in his dreams. She was very beautiful and was wearing a red and white priestess kimono and her hair was tied into a loose ponytail. The woman was holding out her arms and calling him into a dark place that seemed strangely familiar and welcoming.

Inuyasha realized who the woman was...Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her, "You're supposed to be gone."

"No. I escaped from the battle when you killed Naraku. And as for why I am here in your mind is because I want you to come to hell with me before you wake. Don't you see Inuyasha? We were meant for each other, not you and my reincarnation. When you wake up your life will still be made in pain because that girl will leave you soon for another love. Your wounds will still not be healed. I know you care and love me in your heart, now is the time to show it." With that Kikyo drifted away into the darkness. "I will be here when you decide my love." She called out softly.

Then Inuyasha woke up. He slowly opened his eyes trying to put everything into focus. Sitting above him, he saw a sweet concerned face.

"Kikyo?" he asked the beautiful woman.

"No" the voice replied angrily, "it's only her copy." Kagome finished with loathing in her normally kind voice.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes well at least I know you aren't dead" she sneered coldly before walking to feed the fire. 'I guess Inuyasha still thinks of me as a replacement. Why won't he see the real me and not always Kikyo?' Kagome asked herself.

Rin was asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag and Jakken was sitting with his back against a tree. Inuyasha slowly sat up and Kagome handed him his bowl of ramen.

He touched his stomach and winced at the pain.

"It's still not healed" Kagome said not looking at his face.

"I realized that" Inuyasha replied remembering what Kikyo had said in his dreams.

"Are you ever going to leave me?" the hanyou asked Kagome quietly.

"Uuh, I don't know yet." she said cautiously, "You never know what might happen in the future. Why did you want to know?" Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I was just wondering, that's all." he said not wanting to upset Kagome with what Kikyo had said.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"How long was I out for?" he asked curiously.

"Just about three days." the miko said calmly.

"And this thing in my stomach still isn't healed?" he questioned her hysterically.

"Of course not, there was a new moon last night and you almost died. Now the healing has been prolonged again because of Sesshoumaru's poison. I still haven't been able to get it all out. You should be well in one more day." she replied still calm.

"Stupid wench, she didn't have to be so damn calm about it." Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

Sesshoumaru was finally healed and was now beginning to put his plan into action. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't be healed because of the potent poison he injected into his younger half brother. He was going to get what was his and no one was going to get in his way.

Although he could not just take the sword from Inuyasha because the sword would protect the hanyou and would surely kill him even if the weakling was asleep. No, instead he would test the loyalty of his younger brother instead.

He smiled. This was going perfect except for one thing.

That damn girl Kagome. She was everywhere. In his dreams, thoughts and lately in reality when he had taken a hobby of watching Inuyasha to see when he would be most vulnerable. Though instead he'd been watching the young miko live her life with the half demon. She unnerved him. The girl even had control over his dimwit of a brother.

Oh well, no turning back now even if he did have somewhat of a guilty conscience. He was now just outside the camp.

Inuyasha was sleeping on the ground not having the strength to get up in the tree. Jakken was sleeping with his back against a tree while Kagome and Rin slept in her sleeping bag.

The fire was just now a few dying embers of red and gold and no one noticed the tall graceful demon who scooped up Kagome and Rin in his arms, then quietly kicked Jakken so he would get up and follow his master. Even Inuyasha's great sense of hearing hadn't disturbed him into waking up and finding his brother kidnapping his only comrade.

Kagome woke up to a soft breeze wisping through her long, raven black hair. She slowly opened her crystal blue eyes bringing everything into focus. She saw beside her Rin on her left side covered with a strange white blanket. When she turned over, she saw fluffy white clouds.

'Hmm the clouds are so close. Am I in Heaven?' she wondered dreamily. Then she bolted into a sitting positon. 'Okay if I'm in Heaven, then that must mean I'm dead. But how?'

"Finally you are awake," a cold masculine said.

"Oh no,". She turned around and saw the great Sesshoumaru sitting in front of her watching the world below.

'What am I doing here?' she wondered hysterically. 'Where is Inuyasha, why is Sesshoumaru here, why am I floating on a cloud thing, where are we going, and what is he going to do to me?' she berated herself while doing the best she could to edge away from the demon without falling off her transportation.

"If you are wondering why you are here, it is because you are now my hostage until my idiot of a half brother gives up the tetsusaiga." he answered.

"Oh." was again all she could say.

"Now since you are here, you will not address me by anything but Lord Sesshoumaru or you shall be punished severely. You will not be disrespectful and only speak when I order you to. Finally you will do as I say and not try any means of escape or it will be your life." the demon lord stated in a unnerving calm manner.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." she answered quietly.

'Oh well, at least things aren't as bad as they could have been. I could have been kidnapped by someone evil and ugly. I mean Sesshoumaru is complete eye candy. That gorgeous hair, golden eyes, and even those wierd demon markings on his face. He is so....oh my gosh. I'm talking about the cold Sesshoumaru here. He's not good, he's a downright evil demon who I've watched hurt my friends time and time again. But I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he talks to me. It doesn't look like he's evil and he can't hate humans that much to actually have one follow him around and to kidnap me. Ugg I'm doing it again. No he is an evil lord of the western lands and will never be anything else.' And with that the precious miko stared off into the distance.

"Umm Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"What do you wish to tell me?"

" I mean no disrespect sir, but your plan may not work." she said timidly. Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and lifted her by the neck. She was struggling for breath.

"And why is that wench?" he asked curious.

Now that was really starting to tick her off. It wasn't the fact that he was holding her by the neck even if it was hard to breathe. She was tired of being called the following: Wench, girl, woman and especially Kikyo or the reincarnation of Kikyo. Her face started to glow with her rage.

'What is this? She's angry? I can sense her power is growing inside of her body. I can't decide whether or not this is a good thing.' he thought almost scared.

Suddenly a blue mist surrounded her small form and Sesshoumaru. His hands started to burn with her pure miko energy. He let go of her neck quickly before he was reduced to ashes or worse purified of his demon blood. He examined his glowing hands to check the damage. She was laying on her side then quickly stood and turned to face him and all his anger.

Kagome coughed and sputtered once then answered his question.

"The reason is because he doesn't care much about me. He only cares about this stupid zombie so he might not even care if I'm gone. I bet he'll even be glad that I'm not there so he doesn't have to worry about saving his shard detector all the time." she said still a bit mad that he had called her a wench.

"And by the way, my name is not wench, Inuyasha's wench or anything of the sort. My name is Kagome and please start using the name that was given." she said haughtily.

Sesshoumaru was awed and furiated.

'She has alot of spunk for a human. She attacked me and then tells me what to do and still is not begging for her life.' the lord thought. 'This Kagome girl is different than all the humans and demons I have ever met. She is kind and shows emotions like humans and has the courage of a pure blood demon that rivals my own.'

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior again Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated, "You will not embarrase me as such again."

'Well at least he used my name instead of some stupid insult.' Kagome thought relieved.

Inuyasha woke to an empty campsite and a gruesome headache. He had had the same dream again of Kikyo talking to him. It looked like she was never going to give up on trying to get him to go to hell with her. Ooh, just the thought gave him the shivers.

He sat up and wondered how he had slept so long. Then he realized that everyone was gone including Kagome. Inuyasha then saw a white note attatched to the tree in front of him. It read:

_Hello Inuyasha, I hope you have woken up to a painful headache. Good. now to business. I know what you are thinking. Where is your wench? I have taken her hostage and she will be unharmed for the moment and unless you give me the tetsusaiga, you will never see her again and I will personally torture her immensely. She will be in store for a very gruesome death. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Signed,_

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

"Oh no" he murmered.

'Kagome is in trouble and I can't break my promise to her and not protect her. That would make me a failure twice. Once with Kikyo and now her reincarnation.' he thought miserably.

"I have to get her back for Kikyo's sake. I'm sorry Kagome but I love Kikyo and I love you too. It's so hard to choose."

Kagome had finally gone back to sleep after the scrimmage with Sesshoumaru on the two headed dragon he traveled on.(How she could go back to sleep is beyond my knowledge but she was tired and she has faith that the demon lord in front of her won't kill her).

Sesshoumaru stared at the young miko. He studied at her soft features, resisting the urge to touch her face. After thinking awhile, he decided that she was very beautiful and that at least his stupid hanyou of a brother had taste.

Then he glanced at the still sleeping Rin. She was a pretty little girl and for the life of him couldn't figure out why he kept her around. He guessed it was because she was the only creature who was able to warm his heart after his dear mother was killed. The girl was very playful and cheerful yet he never smiled at her. Though at times it was difficult. Sometimes the most ridiculus things made him laugh his head off inside. Of course as a demon lord he could never show it on the outside. His past was the whole reason of his life today.

It had all started with his infuriating hanyou brother and his human mother. Sesshoumaru had always been the pride and joy in his father's eyes until that human came along and stole his father's heart. Oh how he loathed that woman yet was never allowed to strangle her because she was of higher station, right below his father and just above him.

Sesshoumaru's own mother had been killed in a battle against another race of demons and his father vowed never to marry again. She had died a noble death protecting her only son. Him. His mother had died, sacrificing herself for him. He was old enough to understand what death was and ever since that fateful day he had been closed to all emotions and feelings. An emotionless window. Sesshoumaru had then gone into training as if nothing had ever happened to split his family. He was going to become the next demon lord of the western lands.

That was all until the father met Inuyasha's mother. That woman was beautiful too. So very beautiful but so horrible as to take his father away from the lonely son. Sesshoumaru had hated Inuyasha the day he was born for all the attention of the father was given to the newborn hanyou. Inuyasha had never commited any crime against his older brother, except that of those he could not control. He was born into a broken family and a brother who hated him just because of the union his mother and father.

Sesshoumaru was left in the dark for many years. Not a smile cracked nor did the demon son have any happy thoughts until his father died. Once again the death was a sacrifice. His father perished protecting Inuyasha's mother from the great dragon, Ryokotsei. Then after the death of his last living relative besides Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru banished the young hanyou and his human mother from his castle and newly aquired lands.

They were all finally at the grand palace of the western lands. The demon lord once again picked up Kagome and Rin and then proceded to carry them to their rooms.

Kagome woke up to a soft knocking at her door. She was laying in a feather soft bed with velvet sheets and a silk blanket. The room she lay in had alot of style. The walls were painted a portrait of a beautiful sunset. The soft red and orange colors blended into a colorful array of brilliance and Kagome could only marvel at its beauty. She wondered who could have such talent as to capture the whole magnificence of a real nature born sunset. The furniture pieces were also a work of art. Across the room from her raised bed, stood a beautiful ivory carved fireplace with silver vases sitting on the mantle. A pure gold lamp sat on a mahagony desk with intricate designs. A tall dresser stood in a corner with a full length mirror attatched. The designs on the dresser matched those on the desk.

"Come in," she called out groggily. In stepped a young kitsune servant.

"M'lady", she curtsied, "M'lord has ordered me to help dress you and to lead you to the dining hall for dinner with him" the servant said shyly.

"Oh...ok" Kagome paused. "What is your name? My name is Kagome."

"Siri." she answered quietly while looking at the floor.

"That's a beautiful name Siri." Kagome gushed cheerfully. "And now since you know my name and I know yours we can be friends." the young miko announced. Siri looked up from the floor.

"Thank you M'lady." Siri answered even more shy.

"You can call me Kagome if I can call you Siri" Kagome assured her.

"Yes Kagome, thank you so much." Siri said sincere and glad that she had a friend.

'This young miko is strange.' Siri thought while looking for Kagome's kimono. 'She is unlike other humans and youkai women. She is unusual. I can smell her sorrow, maybe someone died. I am so glad that she considers me a friend and now I have someone to talk to. None of the servants like to talk to eachother. We must hurry up with her dressing if we are not to be late though. Oh where is that damn kimono that goes perfect with her blue eyes.'

When Kagome was finished dressing she was in a white kimono with blue sakuras dancing across the chest and shoulders. Her hair was left down and straightened to fall silkily down her back. Around her neck was a small jade hanging from a silver chain that sparkled at the slightest movement.

Siri then led her down the wide, elegant hallways in which the floors were made of pure marble. She tried to walk as gracefully as she possibly could wondering why in the world Sesshoumaru would invite her to dine with him. Kagome expected to wake up in a dungeon and be served a meager meal of bread and water, if even that.

As Kagome entered the great dinner hall, she noted at how much taste the leader of the western lands had. There was a long ivory table made from the finest dragon horns with cushioned chairs. The walls in this room were painted maroon and gold up to the ceilings. Crystal and diamond chandeliers glistened in the light and made miniature rainbows dance across the room.

The only people sitting at the long table were Rin and Sesshoumaru. Kagome was ordered to sit at the left side of the demon lord while Rin sat on the right. If Kagome wasn't mistaken she heard Inuyasha once telling her that the mate of a demon always sat on the left side of the husband. Kagome mentally shuddered at being Sesshoumaru's wife. Although the miko didn't mind the vision as much as she thought she would. Kagome actually thought it would be nice.

'No bad Kagome, bad Kagome. Stop thinking like that. It's wrong. You are in love with a certain hanyou and that will never change unless it is the will of the higher authority.' she thought, mentally shuddering again.

'The priestess looks stunning.' Sesshoumaru thought marveling at her natural beauty. 'She has a beauty that is inside her very soul and on the outside. Her power of purity is most imppressive.' Sesshoumaru mentally corrected himself. 'No, she is nothing more than a human tool to get tetsusaiga from my stupid half brother. But then why do I feel a tinge of guilt about hurting this girl. Oh well it is nothing. I, Sesshoumaru have no feelings over that woman for love is a weak human emotion.'

Kagome was stunned as she watched the colorful food being brought out. There were so many colors and varieties of food that it rivaled a morning rainbow after a severe rainstorm. She was awed.

"And this is only the first course." Rin exclaimed, "I can't wait for dessert!"

Inuyasha had his nose to the ground trying to sniff out Kagome's scent. It led him about a mile from where their campsite had been and then disappeared. Inuyasha decided this was where Sesshoumaru had used Ah and Unn to fly off to his grand castle.

The hanyou barely remembered where the grand palace stood from when Sesshoumaru had banished him and his mother from the place after Inutashio died. Inuyasha had been about five when the incident happened. That was when the torture began.He and his mother moved from village to village trying to find a place where they could live in peace, without being persecuted for what he was. A half demon. Though, no one ever took the time to realize that he was half human too.

That was all until he met the love of his life, Kikyo the priestess. He was after the shikon jewel at first to become full demon until he met that woman. She had shown him that not all humans were cruel and heartless to those who were too wild to be human yet not strong enough to be youkai. The priestess also showed him he could love and he was even willing to use the Shikon no Tama to become full human and live out the rest of his days with her.

Then that bastard Naraku came along and made the loving couple think that they had betrayed each other. Kikyo was killed. Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow and put to sleep for fifty years. His last hope was shattered until his beloved's reincarnation had come back in time and freed him from the prison by merely touching the arrow that went through his heart. Inuyasha was not just about to let Kagome die especially by the hands of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome, besides Kikyo and Miroku had been one of the only ones who ever excepted him for who and what he was. Even Sango had been cautious of him because of what demons had done to her village and what Naraku had done to her and him being a half demon too.

Miroku was grateful he had a companion and friend for the time being. He as well as Inuyasha was dangerous because of the wind tunnel in his hand. Miroku could have easily killed everyone in a single minute if he freed his hand from the prayer beads. The unfortunate monk became hysteric with fear whenever his hand slipped from the barrier. Just to think if he and Sango had not sacrificed themselves for Kagome that Miroku would no longer have the curse from Naraku. He would have been free to roam Japan asking every woman he met to bear his child. It would not be for revenge when his kaazan had sucked him in though. However he would have most likely settled down with Sango and made a family. Miroku was just a perverted monk. Inuyasha smiled.

A smile was uncommon for both dog demon brothers. They never showed happiness. One always showed anger and arrogance. The older brother was always calm keeping his emotions behind a strong emotionless mask. Although when he lost control the answer was to get out of there and fast, though it wouldn't help much trying to escape the wrath of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had always wondered why they had always been so far apart. The reason was... Sesshoumaru couldn't bear the humiliation of his father ruining their pure youkai bloodline and the jealousy of never being good enough for their traitor of a father. Sesshoumaru never showed it of course.

Kagome was full. She could have sworn that her stomach had grown twice its normal size. She sighed contentedly.

"That was wonderful Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Yes it was very good." Kagome said quietly.

"It is time for a bath, Rin." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Ok, Kagome will you come too?" Rin asked.

"Yes of course I will." The miko really needed a bath to calm her nerves.

Sesshoumaru directed the two girls along with some of the female servants to accompany them to the hot spring so they could take their bath. The hot springs were surrounded by a small building in the style of a small but elegant hut. It was a soft green color that matched the surrounding shrubbery. Brilliant colored jasmine flowers were placed around the hot springs filling it with sweet fragrances. The young miko felt completely tranquil.

Kagome relaxed on the side enjoying the peace and steaming water. Rin was splashing about playing with the fish trying to catch them in vain. Then the girls started to wash their hair and bodies, all the while playfully splashing eachother. Kagome had never experienced such tranquility, even with the semi romantic moments with her beloved Inuyasha. She smiled. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy and she was at her enemy's fortress!

'Humans are too noisy. I can hear them all the way here. How can they make so much commotion? Not to mention that she would probably shoot me with a purifying arrow if I saw her undecently dressed. I will have to wait for later to scold them for taking so long.' the demon lord thought.

Jakken had once again been spying on his master trying to find some faint scent of emotion. His lord was always so blank and Jakken had only seen Sesshoumaru smile once. It was the occasion when they were at the swamp and Jakken had asked how the tensaiga had worked. The demon toad thought Sesshoumaru was going to kill him with the legendary sword. Thankfully the sword couldn't kill only bring back to life and heal. Jakken had pondered for a long time on whether or not Sesshoumaru was teasing him or if he was testing the sword on him, because his lord had never cared enough to actually use the "cursed sword", as the demon lord put it.

'Why had I not put the priestess in the dungeon underneath the castle?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Instead I had dressed her in the finest kimonos and allowed her to dine with me on the side where the wife of the lord sat. What was I thinking? Am I really becoming that soft or am I falling in this human emotion called love? My heart is softening again.' The first layer of ice was broken by a small girl named Rin. Now this girl called Kagome was always in his thoughts.

The woman was very beautiful with her flawless ivory colored skin and raven black hair that fell gracefully down to her slender waist. He had never seen such a beauty since Inuyasha's mother. Though, even she was no match for Kagome.

That was her name wasn't it? he had heard Inuyasha call it many times during a battle especially when she was about to be hurt. It seemed that his younger brother was in love with the priestess but had never confessed it to her. Instead, he would always hurl insults at her like hail from the sky. Kagome would always just take it or rebound them back. Very clever girl. Although Sesshoumaru always wondered why she didn't leave the hanyou because of it. Any other woman would unless they were held there by force. Of course Kagome was not any other woman, and even if she was, no one could keep her in one place to long because of her great abilities as a fighter. The miko was very different than any human or demoness he had ever seen.

Although there was another woman who looked exactly like her, well almost. She smelled of the dead. The zombie was a great beauty also, but Sesshoumaru could see her heart. The only thing keeping her alive was her fury and hatred, it wasn't just for anybody or even a human. It was for a certain hanyou named Inuyasha. What had he done to her to make her live off hatred even after death? Sesshoumaru didn't really want to know.

Inuyasha was running in the forest towards where he first lived. It had been so long since he had been there. He was running faster and faster with inhuman speed until he suddenly saw a bluish glinting in the trees next to him. His curiosity was too strong to oppose. He skidded to a halt curious of what the light might be.

"I knew you would come Inuyasha. You have the curiosity of a cat," a feminine voice purred.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled. "Show yourself coward."

"It is only me my love." Kikyo replied stepping out of the shadows.

"Huh? Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes my precious hanyou. Didn't I tell you that she would leave you soon? Now you are all alone with only me to care for you." Kikyo stated.

"It wasn't her fault Sesshoumaru kidnapped her." he exclaimed.

"Now you decide to take her side?" Kikyo asked feigning hurt.

"No. Yes, well... I don't know. All I know is that I have to rescue Kagome, so don't try to stop me Kikyo. I love Kagome and I love you. I can't just break my promise to her." Inuyasha said in a rush.

"Oh dear Inuyasha, I don't want to stop you. In fact I want you to get her back for it would not do for your brother to fall in love with your dear Kagome." the priestess said coyly.

"Hah. Your lying. Sesshoumaru is a stupid bastard. He doesn't have the feelings to fall in love with anyone." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't be so naive Inuyasha. He is falling in love with the girl right now. He does and always has had feelings although they are just now surfacing because of my precious reincarnate. Soon she will realize his feelings and will return them. You will see." Kikyo said.

"Damn, I have to go now go!" Inuyasha said with urgency.

"Yes. Go and know that if she falls in love with him that she will no longer be yours. Then you can finally come to hell with me" Kikyo exclaimed happily.

Rin came bouncing in the castle dressed in her silky nightgown.

"Good night Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said.

"Sleep well Rin." Sesshoumaru replied, his voice void of any emotion.

"Wait Rin. Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh Kagome is still outside. She said she needed some time to herself." Rin explained.

Kagome had still not come in. Sesshoumaru walked outside to find her. The moment he stepped outside he heard the most beautiful song he had ever heard in his life. It was so foriegn and intricate. Every note of the voice who sang it brought out the full volume of the song of love. The song was even more beautiful than the best entertainers who performed at the castle.

He followed the angel's voice to a small clearing in a field of flowers where he saw her sitting in the middle looking at the sparkling crystal stars. Slowly she stood up and started dancing to the music she was singing. Kagome twirled round and round with her imaginary partner. Sesshoumaru stood not wanting to disturb her and watched too hypnotized to move anyway.

Then the youkai lord smelled wolf demon. It was standing at the opposite edge of the clearing staring at Kagome just as hypnotized as Sesshoumaru. The wolf demon walked closer to the girl and started stalking her in the tall grass. Then he jumped.

Kagome was snapped out of her dancing trance as she screamed at the stalking demon. She thought the wolf was going to attack her until she recognized the grinning face.

"Kouga!" she yelled furiated. "What are you doing here?"

"Good, dog-turd hasn't found you yet." he mumbled.

"Your knight in shining armor has arrived to rescue you from this hell house!" Kouga boasted.

"Huh what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

'I don't want to be rescued. I don't know but, I think I like it here.' she thought.

"Well I wanted to be the first to tell my feelings about you." He said.

"Oh." she murmered nervously. Kouga grabbed her shoulders.

"I love you Kagome. You are my woman and have been since I met you. Will you please come back with me and become my wife?" the wolf demon pleaded.

"Um Kouga, that is a very generous offer, but my heart belongs to someone else. It isn't mine to give." she replied quietly.

"Oh I see." Kouga backed down and let go of her shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll be going then." Kouga said with defeat in his voice. "But you have to know that I'm not going anywhere without you!" he yelled. Kouga grabbed Kagome by the wrist and kissed her harshly on the lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed as she jerked away from him.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not! I just thought we could do this peacefully. No one refuses me. No one!" he stated harshly.

Sesshoumaru decided to step in to remind the wolf whose territory he was in and whose property he was trying to steal.

'Steal?' The graceful demon lord walked towards Kouga.

"You will be leaving now wolf." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Who are you to make me? I am just taking what is mine. Kagome is my woman and she is coming with me!" Kouga said viciously.

"I am not your woman Kouga and I never have been you jerk!" the young miko screamed. Kouga turned his attention to her.

"Is this the guy that your heart belongs to?" Kouga questioned. Kagome blushed.

"Umm, what if it is? Hmm? What are you going to do about it?" she replied. Sesshoumaru was shocked at her statement.

'She told the wolf her heart belongs to me? Why is she lying?' the demon lord thought.

"I will kill him right here and now. Then I will take you as my wife!" Kouga boasted.

"I would love to see you try. I assure that you will not win against the demon lord of the western lands and if you leave now your life will be spared." Sesshoumaru declared calmly.

"Right, well we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Kouga paused and sniffed at Sesshoumaru. "Hey you're dog-turd's brother aren't you?" Kouga assumed smugly.

"Yes I am Inuyasha's brother although his strength will never be able to be compared to mine." Sesshoumaru replied.

So the fight began. (Kouga no longer has the jewel shards in his legs so he is alot slower). Kouga threw hasty punch after punch, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru easily dodged each one as if everything were in slow motion. Kouga then tried to trip the inu-demon but the demon lord was too quick. The inu-demon simply jumped and made a swift kick to the wolf's face in mid-air. Before the wolf could recover from the face beating, Sesshoumaru delivered a painful left hook punch to the wolf's stomach. Kouga doubled over from the intense pain and fell over. Sesshoumaru kicked him in the side for good measures, deciding to spare the wolf's life after all.

It was over and both had survived the battle.

"I trust you will be leaving now wolf." Sesshoumaru stated. With that Kouga ran/limped off as fast as he could through the woods knowing now to not challenge the higher authorities even if it is for your woman.

Kagome slowly stood up at the edge of the clearing where she had been watching the fight. She was thrilled Sesshoumaru had won (Of course everyone knew he would win). Kouga was always such jerk and never knew when to quit. He had kidnapped her numerous times and caused many of the fights between her and Inuyasha. She was sooo glad the wolf was gone especially after seeing the dark side that he normally didn't show.

'Wait did I just say I was glad Sesshoumaru had won over Kouga. The world is going to end soon! Oh well better go thank Sesshoumaru for his good deed anyway.' Kagome thought.

"Thank-you Lord Sesshoumaru for getting rid of Kouga" she quietly said.

"You should have been closer to the castle. You could have been abducted by the wolf." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." 'Was he actually worried about me?' Kagome asked herself.

'She has a strong spirit. Why do I have a need to be around her all the time? Could this be love? And was I actually worried?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"And by the way Kagome," Kagome turned toward the inu-demon, "that song you were singing in the forest was intriguing." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of blushing in his voice.

"Oh well... thanks." Kagome replied nervously.

'Omigosh, he complimented me! The cold emotionless demon lord actually complimented me! But why do I care so much?' Kagome thought.

'I am such an idiot. Why did I just compliment her? I know her singing was beautiful but I didn't have to say it out loud! Am I going insane?' Sesshoumaru berated himself.

Sesshoumaru had dreamed about the young miko all night. They were both in the garden kissing in the moonlight. She was so beautiful. The moon's rays cast about her ivory skin making her glow with a goddess image. The light reflected off her silky black tresses making it seem like a waterfall of beauty. She was stunning. Her hair made a striking contrast as her and his silver mane mingled with one another. They were oblivious to everything around them except eachother. Sesshoumaru had never felt so happy in his life.

Then Inuyasha came and disrupted them. He wanted to take Kagome away from him.

'No I will protect her with my very life even to face defeat by tetsusaiga' he thought. Even in this dream, he could feel the breeze of the night as red began to leak into his golden irises. Kagome then touched his arm and all anger faded. He looked at her with loving eyes and wondered how such a woman came to be. She was perfect in every way. Sesshoumaru smiled.

The fantasy dream was over. It was all over. Sesshoumaru didn't want the marvolous dream to end. Though the dream made the inu-demon have very mixed feelings. He didn't want to be his father's son and how he destroyed the family pride and bloodlines by mixing human. The result was always shame. But what if this was love. Would he still refuse? He would consult the young miko and find out. Surely she had some answers and he was willing to swallow a bit of pride to find out.

The young miko was sitting in a clearing under a full moon. It was beautiful, just like the man who was face to face with her. Her stomach flipped. The man suddenly reached down and started to kiss her. Kagome was so surprised at first then felt her body melt against him. The pure moonlight glinted off his silver mane as it entertwined with her raven hair. She was so happy. She had finally found true love, when suddenly he pulled back from her and revealed his true identity. Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru, while still holding her but to his side, was staring straight ahead at her 'former' love. The brothers glared at one another, boring holes through the other's head. As she looked up at the demon's face, she saw the red leaking into his eyes and knew he was going into rage. Kagome gently touched his arm, and he looked down at her worried face. He gave her a gentle smile, assuring her everything was fine. She returned the grin. By the looks of it though, Inuyasha didn't seem to be backing off anytime soon. Trouble was coming and Kagome could feel it.

Kagome woke up to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window beside her bed. She slowly sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Then the young miko walked to her window sill and sat down to admire the view. Her window overlooked the sparkling ocean. As she opened the window she could feel the calming breeze blow over her face and taste the saltiness in the air.

"I thought you would enjoy this room. It has a beautiful view of the sea." an emotionless voice inquired. Kagome whirled around in her seat and found herself staring into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. They sparkled with amusement at her marvel of the ocean view.

'The eyes have no meaning yet they have pain. There is little happiness with alot of depression and hatred swimming in the golden depths of my dear Sesshoumaru. Though when he looks at me there seems to be a certain glinting of pure happiness, like his eyes are smiling while his face is not. Wait, did I say "my dear Sesshoumaru"? Ohmigosh. This is such a strange feeling. I've stayed with Sesshoumaru for a week and I keep having this gut feeling that he is becoming something more than just a kidnapper. I doubt he was kidnapping me for a tool to get tetsusaiga, at first anyway. I am starting to actually like the demon lord. Maybe even more. No. That can't be. He is my enemy, or was. I'm so confused. I know I can't love Inuyasha because he has chosen the undead Kikyo. But do I seriously love Sesshoumaru?' Kagome pondered.

Kagome shot back to reality.

"Oh yes thank-you, Sesshoumaru, I mean Lord Sesshoumaru. I love this room." 'Just like I love you. Yikes, I am going crazy. But what about my strange dream?' Kagome thought.

"I am glad" Sesshoumaru replied. 'I am beginning to realize that I do love this woman, but how can that be. I thought I would never love anyone. Yet I do.'

"Please, come with me to the garden. I want to discuss something." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Faster Inuyasha faster. You shall never make it and then you shall be mine!" Kikyo cackled.

"I have to hurry. Hold on Kagome!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

They stepped into the flower paradise filled with sweet fragrances.

'The smell is almost as beautiful as her jasmine scent.' Sesshoumaru thought. Kagome was amazed at all the different colors. It was all like a giant rainbow that glittered in the sunlight. Passion roses, of blues, violets, and pinks, were clustered on a vine along one side of the castle. Lavenders, lilies, gardenias, and multicolored poppies littered the ground creating a spectacular array of variety and colors.

"Kagome, are you pleased with the garden?" Sesshoumaru asked with hope in his normally stoic voice. Kagome could not help but think how cute it was that the great lord wanted her approval of something so trivial.

"Oh yes Lord Sesshoumaru, it is all so beautiful. I have never seen such a wonderful place." she replied, knowing full well her answer pleased him.

'He is actually going out of his way to please me. He even said my name with emotion! Is it love? Now I know that it wasn't Inuyasha I loved, but this wonderful demon known as Lord Sesshoumaru. Does he feel the same way?'

Inuyasha was now at the palace gates to Sesshoumaru's fortress. He bounded over in a single graceful, but not so graceful as his brother, leap to the other side. Kikyo's voice kept ringing in his head.

"Hurry Inuyasha, hurry." Kikyo kept saying. "You will come with me to hell!" she laughed.

Sesshoumaru's demon guards were swarming like ants all over the place, trying to capture the enraged hanyou. Inuyasha could not pass them by running. He had no choice but to fight.

'He can be so calm and nervous at the same time. I wish I had that ability. But NO I have every emotion right up my sleeve. Oh well, not everyone can be so calm and collected. I love him anyway. For some reason loving Sesshoumaru doesn't seem so odd after all. I'm glad. I wonder what he wanted to discuss with me?' Kagome pondered.

"Kagome? Please just call me Sesshoumaru. I have no need for you to call me Lord now." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Umm, ok Sesshoumaru" Kagome answered quite shyly.

'I no longer feel afraid of him as I once did before. And did he just say please?' the miko thought.

'Now this feeling is coming back. I now know that I won't let her go back to Inuyasha until I have told her how I feel, even if my brother gives me tetsusaiga. I would protect her with my very life, just as in my dream. I-I can't explain this feeling. Do I really love her?' Sesshoumaru berated himself.

'I have to get to Kagome before what Kikyo said really comes true. But why do I want to get to her so fast. I love Kikyo and Kagome. Who will I choose. Well it doesn't matter until I get them both together to see who I will go with.' a battling hanyou thought. Inuyasha sliced off one of the guard's head off with his iron reaver soul stealer. He threw punches all around him. The guards were going down one by one. Most were either dead or unconscience by now. There was so much blood, it was starting to make even Inuyasha feel nauseated.

'Yes, I do love her. I can't believe it but I guess I really am my father's son' Sesshoumaru thought happily. 'Is she willing to love me back though?'

"Sesshoumaru? Is there something else you wanted to tell me. I know you didn't bring me all this way just to stare at my face and tell me not to call you 'lord' anymore." Kagome stated bluntly. She wondered what Sesshoumaru's intentions really were.

"Very perceptive I see," Sesshoumaru complimented.

Sesshoumaru chose his words carefully. He smiled. He knew exactly how to tell her how he felt.

'Ooookaaaay. The great demon lord just smiled. That can only mean he is about to kill me or he is truly happy in my presence. I hope it's the latter.' a very freaked out Kagome thought. 'Although, he is extremely cute when he smiles. I wish he would do it more often!'

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait any longer and gave into his emotions. He grabbed her to himself and embraced her with a passionate kiss. Kagome was shocked. He felt the exact same way she did. She slowly returned the kiss and his hands snaked their way to around her waist as her fingers entertwined with his silver hair. They never even let go to take a breath.

'So this is love' the loving couple both thought.

Inuyasha had finally defeated most of the guards to lead a path to the garden where Kagome's scent was strongest. He darted around the castle and through the garden gates. He combed his way through the multicolored flowers and stopped. Inuyasha couldn't believe what his keen eyes were telling him.

There locked in a tight embrace were Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They were kissing!!! Inuyasha was in pure disbelief. He had never seen Sesshoumaru so happy and Kagome was actually returning the kiss. Inuyasha felt his heart breaking in half. After all Kikyo held one half of his love, while Kagome held the other. He couldn't choose.

"I told you so." whispered an all knowing voice in his head.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally let go of eachother to take a breath. Sesshoumaru stopped. He turned around and saw Inuyasha standing behind him with a very shocked and confused look on his face.

"Hello brother" Sesshoumaru snarled. He knew why Inuyasha was here. Sesshoumaru was not going to give up Kagome without a fight to the finish. Kagome tentavely looked around her new love and saw what he was staring at.

"Oh great, Kikyo was right. You fell in love with my bastard brother." Inuyasha snarled at Kagome.

"Yes. I did and I am not afraid to show it" Kagome countered at the hanyou. Sesshoumaru chose that moment to step in. He was keeping Kagome as his wife and no one could say otherwise.

"Inuyasha, you can keep your precious sword, tetsusaiga. I now have the greatest prize of all. My Kagome." Sesshoumaru gently grabbed Kagome by her waist and hugged her to his side protectively.

"Kagome is this what you really want? You want to spend eternity with this cold-hearted jerk? I thought you cared for me." Inuyasha questioned her with a hurt look.

"Sigh Inuyasha, you must hear me out first." Kagome paused stepping out of Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"I do love and care for you. It's just that you never showed me you cared for me that way. You only saw me as a copy of your former love and never the real me. I did love you and I thought I would die for you. Sesshoumaru showed me that you would never really love me. I mean Kouga got here faster than you did and he tried to claim me as his own. There were many people who wanted my heart but I was saving it for you. You never accepted the free gift that was standing right out in the open. Sesshoumaru did and was willing to overcome his hatred of humans to love me. Now go back to Kikyo. She is the one who wants you and she is the one you have truly wanted all along anyways." Kagome explained.

"If this is truly what you want Kagome I will not stop you. I do realize my heart does belong to Kikyo and plus I owe her a dept." Inuyasha replied with defeat.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were standing in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome gave one last hug to Inuyasha.

"I'll miss you jerk." she said with the love of a sister to a brother.

"I'll miss you too Kagome. I know now that even though you are Kikyo's reincarnation that you are both very different people." Inuyasha said. Both Kikyo and Kagome smiled.

"It is time my love. I have waited for over fifty years for you and now I am getting impatient." Kikyo stated grinning. Her dream was finally coming true. She was going to live in happiness with her true love for the rest of eternity (I don't know how you can be happy in hell but this is how Kikyo feels in my story).

Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped back from the newly found couple.

"Oh wait Kikyo." Kagome made her stop. "I wanted to tell you that even though you tried to kill us all, I still feel a sort of sisterly bond with you. It might just be because I am your reincarnation but no matter. I'll miss you anyways because you gave me the chance for true love with Sesshoumaru. I will be forever in your dept." Kagome said sincerely.

"Even as I stole your first love Kagome, you still bear a true heart and no grudge. You are more of a miko than I have ever been." Kikyo replied. Suddenly a crack appeared in the earth and a red and white light surrounded Inuyasha and Kikyo as they slowly sunk into the ground and disappeared.

Sesshoumaru just stared at where his brother and the undead miko had last stood before him in awe. His brother was still so stupid. After all this time Inuyasha chose such an unlikely wife but of course if not he would have never gotten Kagome. He smiled. Kagome placed a single white lily on top of the site like a flower on a gravestone. She then kneeled in front of it and said a quiet prayer to honor them both and to wish them a happy life/death. The young miko didn't feel the emptiness she thought she would but she was glad it was this way instead.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Why had the dead woman hated Inuyasha so much, yet loved him at the same time?"

"Oh well that is a long story, I'll tell you on the way back to the palace." Kagome giggled while Sesshoumaru smiled. Then they shared a semi-long kiss before walking back hand in hand. True love can come true after all.

FIN.

* * *

See, what did I tell you? It's corny! Oh well, for all those Sango fans out there, I have a challenge for those who are sick and tired of Mir/San pairings and are looking for change...no offense for Mir/San fans though, I still like the pairing, I'm just not the biggest fan. The challenge is on my profile!!! 


End file.
